Changes
by mysticalpurple
Summary: Hermione and Harry... oh wait! that's not Harry! A twist of mixed potions, binding, and unexpected turns...


"No!" I screamed. I just couldn't let someone leave like that

"Huh? You don't want to meet in ten minuets?" Poor, sexy Harry.

"No. I-I just don't want you to leave…" I couldn't help it. My hormones are rampaging.

"Oh… Ok then I'll stay, if that's what you want," Harry, I want to bear your children. It is our last year at Hogwarts, and I want to make it special. I want to get a boyfriend. But, not just any boyfriend. I want Harry.

Harry and I have been best friends since the 1st year at Hogwarts. Hogwarts is our home-away-from-home. My mother and father are like rocks, and Hogwarts is like an outlet where I can show my fun. Where else can I be stranded in a beautiful castle with the hottest wizard in the world living down the hall from me? I went to the loo to get changed, and shower. I didn't want to keep Harry waiting, I mean we are talking about my future husband here, but I didn't want him to leave. After showering, I got dressed in the lavatory, to find Harry sitting on my bed staring at me. Oh God, thank you for the invention of MAN.

"All set?" how dreamy can you get?

"Yep! Do you have your school books and all that?" I just had to ask. I didn't want Harry to go to class without the supplies.

"Yes," he linked our arms, "Shall we venture off to the Great Hall together?" I just want to melt in your words

"Yes, and shall we accompany dearest Ronald at the time of our journey?" I said playfully.

"Who needs Ron? I've got a beautiful girl on my arm!" Harry smiled (yes, smiled!) at me

"And I have the most handsome man on mine," that is all I could think about! I am not as clever as Harry, so why do I bother?

"Hey, Hermione?" Harry stopped to look at me, "Do you think I could meet you after the lunch break? I need to talk to you about something important," Harry, I would do anything for you…

"Sure, is anything wrong?"

"No, of course not! I just want to talk to you privately,"

I just looked into his green eyes, looking for an answer. Oh, how disappointed I was when I couldn't find anything,

"After lunch, in the courtyard, in front of the lake."

Oh, Hermione, you little tramp you!

"Ok…" And with that he grabbed my hand and led me out of the room.

As we walked into the Great Hall, Harry squeezed my hand before releasing it. We both walked over to the Griffindor table, sitting next to our good friend Ron. I swear, Ron has male-PMS or something. All he ever does lately is complain, and about me no less. I don't have the right attitude, I must be falling in love with Malfoy, I am the ugliest girl ever, boys spit in my face, etc. I don't take it seriously, of course, but it does annoy me sometimes. I never see him happy, lately. Speaking of unhappy, Malfoy is sitting with his cronies, looking just as unhappy as Ron. Just, with Malfoy I can kind of understand. With rumors going around that he is going to be the next right-hand-man of you-know-who, I would hate when even my friends are afraid of me. Harry, on the other hand, is just as cheery as day. Ever since the OWL's cam back in saying he got top marks on everything, Harry couldn't be any happier. Ginny, that stupid bitch, is angrier then ever, because when she took _my Dean_ from me, she has been bitchier then ever. Oh Hermione, you need to watch your language.

"Hermione, what is wrong with you? You're so ugly this morning, what with that garden on your head!" Ginny can shove that garden up her-

"Don't you have anything better to do then mess with Hermione?" Yah! Harry is sticking up form me!

"Meet me in an hour and then we will talk…"

"Crap! Classes start soon!" Darn… he's right…

We, as in Ron, Harry, and me, walked our way to the classes. Unfortunately, I don't have classes with either Ron nor Harry for the first class. I have Advanced Potions, a class where you get the highest scores in OWL's, and the Professor has to allow it, of course. I had to beg Professor Snape to allow me to take the course, but thankfully in the end, he allowed me, only because there wasn't to many students. There are 8 of us; Morgan Prince, Daniel Clock, Marco Tiendelly, Sean McKowsky, Tristan Montgomery, Ernie McMillan, Me, and that awful spawn-of-satan, Draco Malfoy. I am the only girl in the class, but that doesn't stunt my love for learning. It does, however, make the testosterone go to an all time high, causing Snape to get all in a fissy, making **me** sit in the front. I love the front, but I wouldn't want to make it a punishment. Not only am I the only girl, but I am the only GRYFINDOR in the class as well. The others are either in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, aside from Malfoy. I do feel a bit of pity for Ernie. He not really the most popular guy around, but that doesn't mean that Malfoy can make fun of him. That's all Malfoy ever does is, make fun of everyone when Snape isn't in earshot's distance.

Well, Harry and Ron had to go off to Transfiguration, dropping me off at the Potions class door. I waved them goodbye, walking into the tall class, filled with spells, and enchantments. There where diagrams written on the wall, moving as if there was an instructor pointing out where everything goes. The photo's of famous Wizards moved about in their gold rimmed frames, talking and chatting with one another. I was the last one to arrive, besides Snape, and of course, Malfoy has to make a big deal out of it.

"Why so late, Granger? Aren't you here earlier? Or did you have to have a quick shag with 'The-boy-who-just-wont-die' and Weasel?"

Grr! I hate that Malfoy! Why wont he just get out of my life?

"Why? Jealous?" right Hermione, like he would ever

"If that is an offer, I must dare say to refuse," I really hate him

"Stupid little Malfoy with his stupid ideas. I would never offer to you. I know you only pay for those who give you intimate pleasure," a lot of OOOHHHs came from this

"Why you filthy little mu-"

"Settle down class, settle down," Snape just had to walk in. I was winning!

"Today," he continued, "We are going to talk about Love potions. Now if you would turn you books to page 269, we will learn the effects upon the use of this Potion, and the side effects. Now if you would like to know, yes we will be performing this select potion in this class. If done correctly, they will find the ultimate affections in your…"

I wasn't paying that close of attention. Love Potions are a load of crock and are only used for self-pleasure in the most innocent terms.

All love potions are about really is the lustful emotions of the person casting the spell, causing them, if done improperly, to have the most dirty dreams a person can have. Why someone could be fond of this is beyond me.

"Let us start with the first potion. A simple one, but has a strong effect. Turn to page 563 to see what you are to start with."

Hmm…. The Bond. WARNING: If not taken as follows, the potion will take the literal effect. SIDE EFFECTS: Motion sickness, splotches, red burning in the reproductive area, high fever, possible signs of amnesia, bulimia, anorexia, hunger loss, dry eyes, hearing loss, loss of sight, loss of color, loss of mental thought, physical harm, maternal factors, brain loss, energy loss, drastic weight loss, unwanted pregnancy, AIDS, loss of limb, itchy scalp, color drainage in the skin pigment, blindness, deafness, mute, may bind by body of desired mate, psoriasis, heart problems, high blood pulse, and in some cases- death. INGREDIANTS: liver of hungarian frog, eye of newt, 3 cinnamon sticks, a grass root, 2 pairs of cotton clothing, the blood of a dying pony at the stroke of midnight taken on a full moon, 2 sticks of the death tree in the high noon of day, a rubber pipe from an old engine run vehicle, a 10 inch diameter cauldron, a wooden spool made of oak, a black rose, a white rose, a red rose, a yellow rose, a tiger lily, a medorian millypops, a quart of any hard liquor, and a cup of milk from a dairy cow taken at the stroke of 2 a.m..

Where am I going to find all of that?

"Class, on the board you will note your partners in this experiment. The ingredients you might find difficult to locate are on the map. The Headmaster has allowed for you to gather your items at the desired times. The final product is due on Friday at 2:00 sharp," My partner is….

MALFOY?

At that precise moment, Draco Malfoy sat right next to me.

"Well, looks like we are partners Muddy! If we don't talk to eachother, then the class will run by smoothly."

"But-"

"No, Muddy, we can't speak to one another. It would ruin my reputation. The first thing on the list is…"

"Liver of a Hungarian frog. We must speak to eachother! If not, we wont be able to get the potion down!"

"Fine, I see you have a point," He didn't call me muddy! "That's a good little mudblood! Now can you do anymore tricks?"

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!"

"Testy, now aren't we? What? Is Potty not good enough for you? Did he turn out smaller then you wanted?"

"Shut the hell up, Malfoy!"

"Or did he want to make you pleasurefull but just couldn't muster out enough energy?"

"Shut up Malfoy!"

"…Because we all knew it, we just dint belive it. I mean, come on, the twit like him doing something like sex would make anyonje wonder what kind of girl-"

"_Stupify!_"

Oh, crud! What did I do?

So what do you think? The second chapter should be up pretty soon. As much for my other chapters, I am hoping to have the second chapters posted for every single story I'm doing. IF you like Inuyasha, and you have read my BIG BROTHER, well then your in luck because I am finally going to put up the chapters. I am a very busy girl, but I promise for the second chapter for every story I have ever written (and posted, mind you) by the end of this month. That is about… 10,000 words for me. That is a lot, no matter where your from. Unless your somebody with no life writing about that number everyday. Well, it's your life—not mine.

I want te reviews… that's not a lot to ask now is it?


End file.
